Automated dialog systems, also referred to herein as conversation systems, are used in a wide variety of application areas. For example, automated dialog systems may be used to create various workspaces having different dialog flows for implementing chatbots for customer support, user interaction, etc. A chatbot is a computer program or other software which is capable of carrying out conversational communications via auditory and/or textual processes. Chatbots may be implemented as finite state machines. Such a system generally includes entities and dialog nodes, wherein each dialog node is a state in the finite state machine. Based on the user utterance received and the current dialog node, the system decides whether to move to a next and/or new dialog node.